


Intimacy

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: I think the fandom forgets that Alucard is a very screwed up individual, both emotionally and mentally; I think he would have trouble with intimacy.





	1. Chapter 1

He had forgotten what it was like to be gentle- 

Every kiss was to harsh, every pull to hard, every gesture too fierce, too primitive and animalistic. 

“ouch!” tears pricked her eyes. “Vlad, that hurts.”

“ Sorry” he’d say repeatedly. 

They we’re getting now where… He didn’t know what to do, he had long forgotten what it meant to civil and gentlemen like. It was all lost, completely gone-repressed to some unknown part of his mind that he could no longer access.

He kiss her again, slowly this time, he slightly pulled at her hair, everything would go smoothly until “ Ouch!” he’d bite way to hard once more, drawing fresh new blood. It drippled down her soft lips- quickly he pull away, guilt ridden. He knew she didn’t mind nips and bites, but with him one bite could turn into to complete savagery. Out of all the people he’s hurt, butchered, maimed, tortured, murdered and killed, he just could never, intentional bring himself to harm his precious police girl. To him she’s was priceless, the exception to the rules. 

He leaned and removed himself from on-top of her to sit on the side of the bed. 

“ I’m-I’m sorry, Seras, I just can’t-” He could bring himself to finish his sentence. 

It was quiet, as he hung his head low, hands folded, to stare at the white carpet of the hotel room. He heard the bed squeak and sink, as she moved across to his side. She smoothed out the the wrinkled of her mini- black dress that she had happen to wear that night, which also happen to be his favorite. He enjoyed how the straps hung from her shoulders, how it hugged her waist, not to tight and not too loose, how simple it was and how it brought out the color of her golden hair. 

“ It’s okay.” She leaned her head on his shoulder, placing her smaller hand on his . 

“It’s okay, okay. We don’t need to rush anything, little steps, alright.” He still couldn’t look at her, he couldn’t bare gazing into those round sapphire eyes. 

He gulped, swallowing down a lump that stung his throat as it went down.

“ Alright.” He squeezed her fingers tightly, before bring them up to his lips, and showering them in small kisses. 

“Alright.” he repeated “ Little steps.”


	2. He's just a boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short and choppy; just wanted to write good dad Alucard.

He’s just a boy,  
to young to be a man, to young to be expose to the delipitating, unfairness of the world.  
And yet, here he is, knuckles bloodied, raw with skin peeling and white flesh ripped from the bones.   
His head is down, and his long golden hair cascades, unruly, down his shoulders. He sobs hard, he’s breathing choked and strangled, sometimes hiccups follow his discombobulated words.   
“ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Are the only things he hears. And his chest constructs and contorts around his unbeating heart.   
He falls to his knees, his armor clanking together, with each movement.   
“Alexia.” He murmers   
He hiccups louder this time-   
“ Dad.. I’m sorr-.”

“ You have nothing to apologize for.” He placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“ it’s alright.“

” but, I killed-   
“ I know-   
” but he’s was trying to hurt Illya, I didn’t know what to do, I-I just.. I just.“   
” Sshhhh.“ He pulls him close and tight with his son’s head resting against his shoulders.  
” it’s alright. It’s all over know.“   
The tears don’t stop and his sobs became louder and louder, no longer could he contain them and like rain they fell fast and hard.  
Because he was a child, just a boy, to young to be a man.


End file.
